leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Riven/Trivia
General * Riven was released when Season One ended. * Riven's dance resembles the Water Dance of Braavos from . * used to be called 'Art of War' (can be seen in Riven's Champion Spotlight) while used to be called 'Ki Shout'. * Riven is one of fifteen champions without a single Ability Power ratio on any ability (the others being , , , , , , , , , , , , , and ) * Riven is the past participle of English verb to rive "split or tear apart violently" < *h₁reyp''G. Kroonen, ''Etymological Dictionary of Proto-Germanic, p. 412. ** , the might be referencing . * Riven's abilities were inspired by (her production name) from ( references from ) * Riven featured in soon after she was announced (her title was changed to 'the Shattered Exile' when her 'Champion Sneak Peek' was released, later reverted to the current one when her 'A New Champion Approaches' preview was released) ** Her 'A New Champion Approaches' preview was accidentally leaked and quickly replaced with the Golden Joystick Awards 2011 nomination announcement. Lore * Riven's theme is that of an exile who still believes in her homeland's ideals and wishes to fight for them while restoring the true Noxian way. * Riven's initial backstory had her being a 'gooder than good' Demacian who was exiled for helping Noxian refugees escape persecution (her current one was inspired by from and might be referencing from and/or from ) Quotes * might be referencing from ("A dull blade is more than enough for the likes of you!") * Riven and share the quote (her voice faintly echoes while is active) ; * Some of her interactions to her counterpart skin, , have references to two poems written by the British poet George Gordon Byron (Lord Byron). ** Her kill quotes towards , and , as well as her taunt to him, -- }} are from the poem When We Two Parted by Lord Byron. **Her taunt with , -- }} is from another poem by Lord Byron entitled So We'll Go No More A Roving. Skins ; * Her artwork being changed four times before her release (five counting the one during her skin previews in her 'Champion Spotlight') caused her to not be featured in an 'Art Spotlight'. ; * Her sword can be seen during the game's Mac Version trailer. ** The in-game blade features a turquoise-colored light outlining the area where it was shattered. * She might be referencing her initial backstory where she was a Demacian exile. * Her clothes featured up to three different colors (red in concept art, blue in initial artwork, teal in-game) * She resembles from . ; * She was the second skin to celebrate the end of a Season without requiring players to achieve Gold+ rank to unlock (the first being ) * She shares this theme with (they are the Demacian Commandos' Noxian counterpart) ; * She references a . * She was conceived as 'Bunny Girl Riven' by the playerbase and later hinted at during April Fools' Day 2012 (her in-client profile briefly featured her as 'unavailable' before being patched out soon after) * (before his release) , , , and (before his release) can be seen in the background. ; * She celebrates the Season 2 World Championship (she started out as a regular skin that had to be redesigned for the Finals) and references the (featured on her chest, back, while is active, and her sword being broken in two pieces) ** She became Legacy since then (was unlocked for a perfect score in Worlds Pick'em 2015) but returned for the Season 6 World Championship in two versions: 'Championship' for those who unlocked her in Season 2 (featuring a crown on her head and added extra particle effects on her sword) and 'Championship 2016' for those who unlocked her in Season 6 (basically her first incarnation) * Her sword was inspired by the blue fire crater from and resembles the during . * She shares this theme with , , , , and . ; * She celebrates Lunar Revel 2014 (she represented the 'path of freedom') * She shares this theme with . ; * She references a (her artwork references a character select screen while 'KO!' aka 'knock out!' appears when she dies in-game) * Her weapon resembles the from . ** She scrolls through all versions of her sword (Classic and Dawnbringer are missing) while . * She shares this theme with , , , , , , , , , and . ** Her right glove resembles 's right glove. ; * During the development period, the skin was called "Angelblade Riven". * She shares this with . * She resembles Patroklos from Soulcalibur V. * Mythological inspirations are possibly the Indo-European Dawn Maiden & the Semitic . Relations * Riven was a Noxian soldier sent to Ionia during the empire's invasion. A traumatic experience during the campaign involving chemicals caused her to question her devotion and sever her ties to Noxus, wandering ever since. ** suspects Riven of being the one who killed the Elder he was supposed to protect ("Wait, that ... huh", "Huh, swift strikes... ", "Another blade?", "Who taught you ?") Category:Champion trivia Category:2014 Lunar Revel